I've Lost Everything
by Honami Akimoto
Summary: Here... Alone and lonely. Berjalan dalam kesendirian, semuanya hilang. Kasih sayang, orang tua. Aku yang lemah dan kecil disini, bagaikan secarik kertas diterbangkan badai. Kenapa? Semuanya benci ya denganku?  Summary yang aneh. Thank's if you want RnR.


_**I've Lost Everything**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_  
>Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata<p>

I've Lost Everything © by Me  
><strong>.<strong>  
><em><strong>Rate:<strong>_

T  
><strong>.<strong>  
><em><strong>Genre:<strong>_  
>Angst, HurtComfort, Romance

**.**  
><em><strong>Pair:<strong>_

MattxMello  
><strong>.<strong>  
><em><strong>Warning:<strong>_

_**OOC**_ (maybe), _**Shou-Ai/BL, **_kalimatnya ngabal abis. Latar waktu, pas pertama kali Mello masuk ke _Wammy's House. _Dan, ada OC buatan saya disini yang merupakan ibunya Mello (tentu saja karangan saya)

**.**

.

.

_**I've Lost Everything that I have...**_

Can I get it back all?

__**.**

.  
>.<p>

**.**  
>12 Juni 2011<p>

4.10 _pm_

_Winchester, Inggris_

**.**

Juni, bulan dimana musim panas telah muncul kembali dari peristirahatannya yang panjang, menghangatkan dunia dari suasana dingin yang masih membekas.

Bulir-bulir hujan yang senantiasa bertugas untuk menghiasi langit musim dingin, kini menyerahkan tugasnya kepada sang Raja Siang dan kembali beristirahat.

Dan kini sang Raja Siang kembali melaksanakan tugasnya, ditemani dengan burung-burung kecil yang siap menyambut kedatangannya, serta serangga musim panas yang mulai memainkan _prelude_ atas dibukanya tirai musim panas yang panjang.

Senja yang cantik pun, kini nampak kembali. Senja yang dinanti, dengan cahayanya yang berwarna oranye keemasan bercampur dengan awan yang mulai menghitam, gardasi warna yang sungguh cantik, bukan? Semua orang menikmati musim panas kali ini.

Semua? Mungkin tidak bagi seorang anak laki-laki kecil berambut pirang yang digandeng oleh seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang berbaju abu-abu dengan mantel hitam.

Mereka sedang berdiri di depan sebuah gerbang besi besar dengan cat berwarna coklat tua.

Diatas gerbang itu, terdapat sebuah besi melengkung dengan ukiran bertuliskan "_Wammy's House_".

Sejenak, keduanya diam dalam keheningan begitu membisu. Hanya terdengar suara desisan angin, serta gesekan daun yang menempel di pepohonan yang berdiri tegak disekitar situ.

Keheningan nyaris sempurna, tak ada sepatah kata pun yang terucap dari mulut keduanya. Sesekali, anak laki-laki kecil itu menatap perempuan pirang yang berada disampingnya. Mata hijaunya seolah berbicara sesuatu tentang hal, _mengapa dirinya berada disini_.

"Mello..." ujar wanita pirang itu pelan, berusaha memecahkan keheningan yang menyelimutinya.

Anak laki-laki pirang itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Mello... Maafkan ibu. Tak disangka, aku melakukan hal yang paling hina seperti ini," wanita pirang yang ternyata adalah ibunya Mello itu, mengatakan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti oleh Mello yang masih berusia 7 tahun itu.

"Ma-maksud ibu? Kenapa sih, bu? Kok wajah ibu sedih seperti itu? Bukankah, kita akan pergi ketempat yang menyenangkan?" kata-kata polosnya itu, membuat sang ibu menitikkan air mata disudut matanya. Ia hanya tersenyum sedih menatap anak semata wayangnya yang sama sekali tidak mengerti apa-apa, sembari memencet bel yang berada di samping gerbang.

Ya, walaupun Mello adalah anak yang terbilang sangat cerdas, tetap saja ia tidak bisa mencerna makna dari kata-kata sulit seperti itu. Ia hanya tahu, bahwa ibunya akan mengantar dirinya ketempat yang menyenangkan.

Dibalik celah jeruji besi yang berdiri kokoh, Mello dapat melihat sekumpulan anak-anak yang seumuran dengan dirinya, sedang bermain-main riang dengan sesamanya. Ada yang bermain bola, bercakap-cakap atau hanya sekedar duduk-duduk menikmati senja sore.

Dimata Mello, mereka terlihat amat gembira, tetapi dibalik keceriaan yang terpancar di wajah mereka, terselip penderitaan yang amat besar.

Mereka… Anak-anak yang seharusnya menikmati bermain dengan bebas, tetapi kini mereka harus merubah tawa ceria menjadi derai air mata tanpa henti, mereka yang seharusnya dilindungi oleh orang yang mereka sayang, kini harus berjuang mati-matian menghadapi kerasnya hidup.

Mereka yang seharusnya mempelajari tentang ilmu pengetahuan dan sebagiannya, kini harus rela menambah teori cara bertahan hidup.

Mereka yang ditinggal orang tua, mereka yang terlantar, mereka yang harus rela mengubah tawa menjadi tangis, terkumpul semuanya menjadi satu di sebuah panti asuhan bernama _Wammy's House_.

Tetapi, _Wammy's House_...bukan sembarang panti asuhan. Begitu juga Mello, anak kecil malang itu, sebentar lagi akan menjadi bagian dari mereka.

Nathalie Keehl, ibu Mello itu menekan tombol bel yang berada di samping gerbang.

**.**  
>Ting Tong...<p>

**.**  
>Suara bel yang menggema, langsung disambut oleh seorang pria tua berambut putih dan berjas hitam sembari membuka pintu gerbang, pintu dimana Mello akan memasuki dunianya, dimana anak kecil polos itu akan mengakhiri kebahagiannya sampai sini saja.<p>

"Selamat sore, nyonya Nathalie. Saya Roger, pengurus panti asuhan _Wammy's House_ disini." ucap pria tua bernama Roger itu sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Panti asuhan? Ibu mau apa mengajakku ke panti asuhan?" tanya anak laki-laki bernama lengkap Mihael Keehl sembari menatap ibunya.

"A-anu..." , "Nak, ibumu akan berkunjung ke panti asuhan ini. Disini adalah tempat yang menyenangkan," sahut Roger yang tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraan ibunya, dan tentu saja itu adalah kata-kata palsu agar Mello tidak curiga.

Mello hanya tersenyum polos, tidak tahu bahwa senyum itu adalah senyum terakhir ia tunjukkan.  
>Roger mengusap-usap rambut pirang Mello sembari ikut tersenyum.<p>

"Nyonya Nathalie..." air muka pria tua itu berubah menjadi serius, atau lebih tepatnya sedikit sedih.

"Benarkah, nyonya akan meninggalkannya?" tanya Roger meminta kepastian dari sang ibu.

Nathalie membisu, tampaknya ini adalah pilihan tersulit baginya. Meninggalkan seorang anak yang sudah susah payah ia lahirkan.

Sebelum mengatakan sesuatu, ingin rasanya ia menangis sejadi-jadinya, tetapi ia berusaha menahan air matanya untuk meleleh, demi sang anak yang sedang menatap dirinya dalam kebisuan sesaat.

"Ya... Aku, akan meninggalkan anak ini." ucap Nathalie pelan dan lirih, bahkan hampir tidak terdengar oleh karena isakannya.

Akhirnya, sebuah keputusan mutlak keluar dari diri seorang ibu.

"Aku… aku tidak tahu… Ayahnya telah meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Dan kini, aku hanya sendiri, tak sanggup rasanya. Aku tidak bisa membesarkan dia, kumohon. Tolonglah." jelas Nathalie terisak. Kali ini, ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk tumpah, tak peduli tatapan heran sang bocah berambut pirang dan pria tua yang menatapnya sembari menunduk.

"Hidup penuh dengan pilihan, apapun pilihan yang anda pilih, jangan pernah menyesal,"

"Aku tahu itu... Maka dari itu... A-aku, aku memilih ini. Tolong jaga dia, ya?" sambil bergetar mengatakannya, wanita itu berbalik dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan Mello yang masih terheran-heran.

"I-ibu... Kau mau kemana?" saat Mello hendak berjalan menuju ibunya, tangannya ditahan oleh Roger.

"Oh iya. Jika Mello sudah dewasa nanti, kalau ia bertanya tentang ayah dan ibunya, tolong...katakan mereka sudah meninggal," itulah kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkannya.

Kata-kata yang terucap sangat pelan, hingga Mello tidak mampu mendengarnya. Kata-kata ibunya, yang akan menjadi memori dalam ingatannya, walau tak jelas. Ia akan ingat... Ia akan mengingat semuanya, kejadian memilukan dalam hidupnya, saat menatap sosok punggung sang ibu yang menyimpan semua kesedihan dan derita.

"Ibu... Ibu mau meninggalkanku? Hiks... Ibu... Ibu mau meninggalkanku sendiri? Ibu...! Huaaa...!" Mello menangis sejadi-jadinya dan memberontak dalam dekapan Roger.

"Ibuuu... Kumohon, kembali! Ibu…! Ibuu!" dari suara yang parau, pelan, lirih, menjadi teriakan pilu yang menggema, kehilangan sosok yang ia cintai, yang melahirkannya.

Bagi Roger, ini sudah biasa. Kesedihan ini sudah sering ia temui... Berulang-ulang. Tetapi, saat hendak menahan sang ibu yang berlari meninggalkan anaknya, entah mengapa seakan ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Ya, sekarang ia hanyalah seorang pria tua yang berkewajiban untuk menjaga anak-anak dari kesengsaraan, hanya itu.

Dan sekarang, ia harus menjaga seorang bocah berambut pirang yang sedang menatap bayangan ibunya yang mulai menghilang ditelan senja.

"Ah? Mello!" Roger berteriak ketika menyadari bahwa Mello tidak ada di sampingnya.

Kemanakah sang gerangan?

Kemanakah anak yang penuh kemalangan itu berlari?

Sambil menahan tangis, kau terus berlari... Berlari mengejar bayang orang yang kau cintai.

Meraih, menggapai pundaknya dengan gemetar dan berkata "kembalilah" .

Merebut, kasih sayang yang hilang dari genggamanmu...

Tetapi semuanya sia-sia. Kau hanya mengejar bayang yang telah hilang.

Percuma kau mengurai air mata, dia tak akan kembali…

Mello terus berlari dan berlari, tanpa mempedulikan lelah dan air matanya. Ia berlari menyusuri jembatan kayu dibawah sinar senja yang hampir memudar. Sama seperti kebahagiaannya yang sudah memudar.

Ia berlari mengejar dengan penuh harap, tetapi sia-sia. Ia tak menemukan orang yang ia cari...

Ditengah keputus-asaannya itu, tiba-tiba ia menabrak seseorang dengan keras dan terjatuh.

"Aduh!" pekik Mello kesakitan.

"Eh, ah! _Gomen_!" seru seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah, yang ditabrak oleh Mello.

Mello menatap anak berambut merah marun dengan _goggle_ berwarna oranye yang menempel di matanya, serta kaus lengan panjang strip hitam putih dan celana jeans belel yang ada di hadapannya itu. "Hei... Kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang luka?" tanya anak yang kira-kira seusia Mello itu sembari mengulurkan tangan kepadanya.

Ia tak menjawab. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar.

"Uh... Huaaa!" Mello malah kembali menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"E-eh. Aduh... Ja-jangan menangis. Aeh, apakah ada yang luka?" anak bernama Matt itu menjadi kebingungan dengan tingkah Mello. Pikirnya, Mello menangis karena terluka di tubuhnya, tetapi tidak... Ia menangis, karena menahan luka di hatinya. Luka yang begitu dalam, hingga membekas.

**.**  
>Takdir kadang kejam... Memisahkan dua insan yang saling mencintai, dan menjatuhkannya dalam jurang kesengsaraan. Tetapi, takdir kadang menunjukkan sisi baiknya. Menyatukan dua insan yang saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Membiarkan mereka menjalin benang-benang kehidupan menjadi indah.<p>

Dan siapa sangka, seorang anak kecil yang terluka, dan seorang anak kecil yang membutuhkan cinta. Mereka dipersatukan, mereka bertemu dibawah senja. Bisakah mereka menjadikan semua tangis, menjadi tawa yang indah? Seindah senja yang mereka saksikan...

**.  
><strong>  
>Senja yang indah telah pudar... Kini, saatnya sang dewi malam memunculkan rupanya ditengah hitamnya awan, ditemani dengan lilin-lilin bintang, menghiasi malam yang sendu dan dingin membeku. Diantara gelapnya sang alam raya, seorang anak kecil berambut merah, tengah menggendong Mello yang sedang tertidur, atau lebih tepatnya pingsan. Dengan nafas tersengal karena kelelahan, ia terus menyusuri jalanan yang sunyi.<p>

Angin sisa musim dingin berhembus perlahan, membantu Matt menghilangkan setidaknya sedikit peluh yang menetes di pelipisnya.

"Huh... Dasar, kenapa tiba-tiba dia menangis, ya? Padahal hanya luka kecil di tangannya saja, kok. Hm..." Ya, saat kejadian sore itu, Mello menangis dihadapan Matt, air mata kesedihan yang pertama kali ia lihat dari seorang anak kecil yang tidak ia kenal.

Sesekali, Matt melirik wajah Mello melalui sudut matanya. "Hmp... Tapi, anak perempuan ini lumayan cantik. Anak mana, yah?" gumam Matt sembari tersenyum-senyum.

Saat Matt sedang asik dalam senyumannya itu, tiba-tiba ada orang yang berteriak sembari berlari.

"Mello!"

"Loh? Roger?" sahut Matt pelan, ketika menyadari sosok itu dari dekat, ternyata itu adalah Roger.

"Hh... Hh... Matt, kau lihat anak kecil berambut pi- eh?" ucapan Roger terputus, ketika menyadari bahwa yang digendong oleh Matt adalah Mello. Tanpa basa-basi, Roger segera memindahkannya dan menggendong Mello di punggungnya.

"Hei, Roger. Siapa anak itu?" tanya Matt pelan.

Hening... Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Roger. Pria tua itu merasa, ia tidak mungkin menceritakan kejadian memilukan itu secara panjang, maupun singkat. Roger memilih untuk diam, dan berjalan dalam keheningan.

_'Siapa sih anak ini? Kenapa Roger bisa menemukan dia? Apa jangan-jangan, anak ini ditelantarkan oleh orang tuanya, atau ada alasan lain?_' Matt terus ber-argumen ini itu dalam hatinya, sepanjang perjalanan, sembari menunggu Roger berbicara.

5 menit…

Ini sudah cukup lama berdiam menurut Matt, yang sedari tadi melirik jam tangannya.

"Roger! Katakan, siapa anak itu? Dan kenapa kau bisa kenal dengannya?" Matt memaksa Roger untuk buka mulut. Sejenak, pria tua itu menghela nafas panjang, mata tuanya mencoba menerawang ke masa itu.

"Anak ini... Ditinggal oleh orang tuanya." jawab Roger singkat. Jawaban yang singkat, tetapi mampu memperkuat argumen Matt bahwa anak ini pasti ditelantarkan seperti sampah oleh orang tuanya.

"Kasihan dia. Sepertinya kelelahan." tambah Roger sembari menunduk. Matt mengamat-amati wajah mungil Mello yang terlihat layu dan lelah.

Ya, ia lelah... Lelah akan semua penderitaannya. Senyumnya harus terpaksa berubah menjadi air mata.  
><strong>.<strong>  
>Sang dewi malam menampakkan cahaya sendunya, mengiringi kepulangan sang anak malang, yang baru saja terjatuh dalam jurang kesengsaraan.<p>

Bertahan walau sakit. Berjuang walau tubuh telah rentan. Di dunia ini... Dunia yang penuh dengan ego dan kesombongan penghuninya.  
><strong>.<strong>

**(Mello **_**Pov**_**)**

Kata-kata itu... Ya, aku masih ingat. Kalimat yang membuatku menangis,

"_Ya, aku akan meninggalkan anak ini_,"

Ucapan ibu yang terakhir kali kudengar, terukir jelas di memori ku.

Huh! Sekarang, aku hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki haram yang dibuang oleh orangtuanya sendiri. Aku ini laki-laki... Kenapa menangis?

Seakan stok air mataku ini tak ada habisnya.

Hentikan… Jangan bersifat seperti pengecut.

**(Mello **_**Pov End**_**)** .

**.**

**.  
><strong>Fajar telah menyingsing. Burung-burung bernyanyi merdu menyambut sang raja siang hadir di langit yang cerah. Cahayanya yang hangat, menembus jendela kamar, yang di dalamnya dihuni oleh dua orang anak laki-laki, yang satu berambut pirang dengan celana hitam dan baju lengan panjang hitam, sedang tertidur pulas di atas ranjang putih. Sedangkan anak laki-laki satunya yang berambut merah, dengan kaus lengan panjang berwarna putih itu, tampak sedang asik mengamat-amati wajah bocah pirang yang sedang tidur pulas itu.

Entah apa yang dilihat dan dipikirkannya, Matt hanya cengengesan tidak jelas. Saat anak berambut merah itu sedang asik dengan 'dunia khayalan'nya itu, Mello terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ehh?" Mello segera bangun dan tampak sangat terkejut melihat kehadiran Matt.

"O-oh... _Ohayu_. Kau sudah bangun rupanya." ujar Matt tersenyum sembari menatap Mello yang ketakutan.

"Dimana ini?" Mello mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut kamar, ia merasa asing, ditambah lagi Matt yang sedari tadi, entah sedang terkena _syndrom_ apa, terus tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ini dikamarku. Kau anak baru kan, di _Wammy 's House_?".

_'Wa-wammy's House_?' sejenak, pikiran Mello kembali melayang ke hari kemarin, dimana ia dan ibunya berdiri di depan panti asuhan, dan Mello masih bisa mengingat jelas, ukiran yang ada diatas gerbang, dengan cat coklat yang sudah mulai terkelupas yang bertuliskan "_Wammy's House_".

"Hei! Kok melamun?" seru Matt membuyarkan lamunan Mello.

"E-eh, ah! Maaf. Kau juga tinggal _Wammy's House_?".

Matt mengangguk. "Dan ironisnya, Roger memutuskan bahwa kita sekamar, hh..." Matt menghela nafas panjang.

"Kok ironis?" Mello menautkan alisnya heran.

"Loh? Kau kan perempuan? Ironis bukan? Aku laki-laki, dan kau perempuan. Kita tinggal sekamar. Nah, kalau terjadi sesuatu bagaimana? Hayo, siapa yang mau tanggung jawab? Ya kan? Sepertinya, kita harus protes kepada Roger!" seru Matt nyerocos(?)panjang lebar. Ya ampun, kecil-kecil kok pikirannya sudah kaya orang dewasa, sih? Dasar Matt!

"Sebentar... Siapa yang kau maksud perempuan, hah?" Matt langsung menunjuk Mello dengan senyum tanpa dosa.

"Hei. Aku ini laki-laki tahu!" protes Mello agak kesal. Yah, siapa saja yang bertatap muka dengannya, pasti akan mengira dirinya adalah seorang perempuan, karena wajahnya yang em...terbilang cukup manis.

"Eh? Nani? Kau laki-laki? Pa-pantas saja waktu aku menggendongmu di belakang, dadamu itu rata." Mello langsung memasang wajah kesal.

"Habis...kau ini cantik, sih. He he…" timpal Matt lagi.

Kali ini, bukannya ia tambah marah, tetapi malah muncul semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi Mello. Biasanya, jika seseorang mengatai dirinya 'cantik' ia akan langsung sangat marah, tetapi lain dengan Matt. Apakah itu pujian? Sehingga dapat membuat Mello _blushing_ seperti itu?

"Hei... Mukamu memerah. Kenapa? Kau demam?" saat Matt hendak memegang dahi Mello, bocah berambut pirang itu langsung menepis tangan Matt dan turun dari tempat tidur, lalu lari keluar kamar, tetapi saat hendak keluar, Mello menabrak Roger yang hendak masuk dan terjatuh.

"Aduh!"

"Mello... Sedang apa kau? Sarapan sudah siap, lebih baik kalian keluar," ucap Roger sembari membantu Mello untuk bangkit.

**.**

**.**

_Wammy's House_. Adalah panti asuhan tempat dimana anak-anak kecil ditelantarkan, dibuang, disejajarkan dengan sampah oleh orang tua mereka, korban ke-egoisan orang dewasa. Tetapi, ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari sekedar pangkat 'Panti Asuhan'. Yaitu...

**.**

**.**

Plok plok plok …

Roger menepuk tangannya tiga kali, memberi perintah kepada puluhan anak yang sedang ribut diruang makan _Wammy's House_.

Ruang makan yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah dan luas, dengan desain _Victorian_ yang dipoles serba coklat, dihiasi beberapa lukisan-lukisan kuno yang tergantung di dinding, ditemani dengan interior yang cukup mewah, menambah kesan 'elegan' pada panti asuhan yang hanya dihuni sekitar puluhan anak-anak dan dua orang pembantu, juga Roger.

"Selamat Pagi semuanya!" seru Roger tersenyum hangat.

"Selamat Pagi!" balas anak-anak dengan gembira, terkecuali Matt yang sedang asik sendiri dengan _gameboy_nya, serta satu anak berambut putih dan berpakaian serba putih itu, yang hanya diam menatap piring putih di hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Baiklah, sebelum memulai sarapan. Kita kedatangan penghuni baru! Akan kuperkenalkan." Roger langsung menepuk bahu Mello yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Ayo. Perkenalkan dirimu," seru Roger pelan.

Tetapi Mello hanya membisu, menatap puluhan anak dihadapannya yang duduk seraya menantikan perkenalan dari dirinya.

"Ah... Sepertinya ia masih malu-malu. Ha ha... Baiklah, biarkan saya saja yang perkenalkan! Anak ini bernama lengkap Mihael Keehl, kalian boleh memanggilnya Mello. Mulai hari ini, berteman baiklah dengannya, ya!"

"Waa! Baiklah! Selamat datang, Mello!" teriak Matt senang sembari bertepuk tangan riuh.

Sebentar... Sepertinya ada yang janggal. Ya! Hanya Matt yang bertepuk tangan dengan meriahnya, sedangkan hanya anak lainnya hanya melongo melihatnya dengan tatapan _anak-aneh-ribut-sendiri_.

"Eh? L-lho kok?" Matt menyadari itu dan menunduk saking malunya dengan wajah merah padam seperti kepiting rebus.

Sesaat sesudah itu, anak-anak langsung kompak bertepuk tangan menyambut kedatangan Mello. Ada yang bersiul-siul, ada juga yang bertanya-tanya kepadanya, tetapi wajah Mello tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya pun tidak, apalagi berbicara. Hanya Roger yang menjawab semua pertanyaan yang dilemparkan pada Mello, seperti layaknya juru bicara.

**.**  
>"Baiklah! Perkenalan selesai! Sekarang, mari kita sarapan! Nah, Mello. Kembalilah ke tempat dudukmu." Mello lalu berjalan menuju bangku kosong yang berada di paling depan. Tak lama, datanglah dua orang pelayang dengan kereta dorong penuh makanan. Anak-anak langsung bersorak kegirangan. Lalu, para pelayan itu meletakkan beberapa makanan diatas meja kayu yang terbentang panjang, dilapisi dengan kain bercorak dan berwarna senada dengan warna meja kayu itu.<p>

"_Itadakimas_!"

**.**

**.**

"Hei, Matt! Kau gembira sekali sih tadi? Haha... Seperti orang bodoh saja! Hmp, maklum saja, bagi seorang Mail Jeevas, jika kedatangan murid cewe baru, apalagi cantik seperti dia. Kau pasti senang, kan?" tanya seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat dan berkuncir dua yang duduk di sebelah kiri Matt.

"Heh, siapa yang bodoh? Enak saja! Lagipula, dia itu laki-laki tahu! Laki-laki! Kau bisa kena hajar kalau mengatai dia perempuan!" jawab Matt seraya menyeruput _Cream of Mushroom soup_ yang menjadi menu sarapan pagi itu.

"Hah? Masa sih? Aku tidak percaya... Wajahnya tergolong cantik, loh!" ujar anak perempuan bernama Linda itu dan juga teman Matt.

"Ya, memang. Baru pertama kali kutemui laki-laki cantik seperti dia. Ah...rasanya..."

"Kenapa? Jangan-jangan, kau jatuh cinta padanya, heh?" tanya Linda menyelidik.

"Ha-hah? Sudahlah! Konyol... Dasar Linda si manusia bebek!" ejek Matt tenang sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

"Hoi! Siapa yang manusia bebek? Kurang ajar kau tukang tomat!" ejek Linda tak mau kalah.

Benar... Suasana ramai, penuh dengan keakraban satu sama lain. Menjadi tempat yang nyaman bagi mereka yang tersingkirkan. Tapi, lagi-lagi Mello tidak merasa seperti itu. Awal liburan musim panas yang penuh dengan kenangan kebahagiaan, harus ia isi dengan kenangan buruk. Sungguh, rasanya seperti ingin berlari ketempat yang jauh tak terjangkau, dan menghabiskan air matanya disana.

Sakit...

Tersiksa...

Sengsara...

Lelah..

Sekarang, ia hanya berharap, ada seseorang yang mau mengobati lukanya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

13 Juni 2011

08.00 _a.m_

**.**

Seusai sarapan pagi, anak-anak _Wammy's House_ punya kebiasaan yang patut dilakukan. Yaitu, belajar. Ya, belajar. Mereka yang disini, tidak hanya semata-mata diurus secara material, tetapi suguhan moralitas dan pendidikan itu wajib bagi semuanya.

Tidak ada perbedaan umur disini, semuanya berkumpul dalam satu ruangan besar, satu papan tulis, dan satu guru, tentu saja Roger yang mengajar. Dan semuanya diajar mulai dari nol.

"Baiklah, saatnya mengumumkan siapa sajakah yang masuk ke sepuluh besar sebagai penerus L!"

Penerus... Ya, yang berbeda dari _Wammy's House_ adalah, anak-anak yang berada disini bukan anak-anak biasa, mereka adalah anak-anak dengan otak jenius yang _IQ_-nya melebihi anak-anak biasa dan _Wammy's House_-lah yang menjadi wadahnya.

Sepuluh besar sebagai penerus L. Adalah anak-anak yang dipilih berdasarkan criteria kejeniusannya yang mendekati untuk menjadi penerus L. Lalu, siapakah L yang digembar-gemborkan ini?

Ya, dialah detektif profesional jenius bertaraf Internasional yang hanya bergerak di belakang layar. Ia jarang muncul di depan media massa, dan bahkan banyak orang yang tidak tahu seperti apa rupa si 'detektif jenius' itu, hanya Watari -sang pelayan sekaligus partner L- yang tahu seperti apa L itu. Dan _Wammy's House_ adalah panti asuhan yang berdiri dibawah kekuasaan L.

Begitulah sejarah singkat tentang panti asuhan unik bernama '_Wammy's House_' ini. Semuanya, begitu tertarik menjadi penerus.  
>Saling bertarung, mengadu logika dan akal, tanpa mempedulikan siapa lawannya.<br>**.  
><strong>13 Juni 2011

1.25 _pm_

**.**  
>Siang hari di musim panas menjadi lebih panjang dari musim-musim lainnya. Pepohonan yang terlihat membeku, kini segar kembali setelah menerima siraman sinar hangat dari sang surya. Anak-anak <em>Wammy's House<em> berlarian kesana kemari, saling bertegur sapa, bermain-main dibawah payung sinar matahari, diatas permadani rumput yang terbentang luas. Mereka terlihat sangat gembira menikmati waktu istirahat siang, melepas lelah dan jenuh sehabis memutar otak.

Diantara kumpulan anak-anak yang sedang asik dengan dunianya, di selusur tangga, dekat pintu masuk _Wammy's House_, terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang dengan kaos putih dan celana hitam, sedang duduk sendirian sembari bertopang dagu. Mata hijaunya terarah pada sekumpulan anak-anak yang sedang bermain.

Tatapannya seolah menggambarkan, 'mengapa _mereka masih bisa tertawa, padahal mereka hidup sendirian didunia ini, tanpa orang tua_' .

"Kau mau tahu, mengapa mereka bisa berbahagia?" sebuah suara menyela pergelutan Mello, suara yang seakan bisa membaca pikiran Mello dengan hanya melihat sorot matanya.

"Matt?" Mello menoleh dan mendapati Matt sedang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan _gameboy_ yang digenggamnya. Matt mengambil posisi duduk bersebelahan dengan Mello.

"Karena mereka punya teman," sahut Matt sembari menatap Mello.

"Teman..."

Hening... Keduanya saling membisu, kadang saling bertukar pandang, mencoba untuk mengetahui isi pikiran satu sama lain.

"Kenapa... Kalau hanya punya teman, kenapa mereka bisa tertawa seperti itu?" bibir Mello bergerak melayangkan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi ada di pikirannya.

"Sepertinya, ini akan susah kau pahami. Tapi, mengertilah, yang mereka butuhkan bukanlah orangtua yang kejam tetapi, hanyalah seseorang sahabat yang bisa melupakan luka dihati." jelas Matt, sesekali pandangannya tertuju pada layar _gameboy-_nya.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Orang tua kan, satu-satunya tumpuan dan harapan untuk melangkah kedepan. Apa bisa, seorang teman memberikan segalanya kepada mereka. Uang, pakaian, pendidikan, buku, makanan..."

"Itu memang mustahil. Tapi, mereka tidak peduli itu. Mereka tidak mempedulikan uang, makanan, dan lainnya. Cukup ada seseorang yang benar-benar menyayangi mereka sepenuhnya dan selalu berada di samping mereka, itu lebih dari cukup."

Mello terhenyak mendengar jawaban Matt. Seperti sudah menyiapkan jawaban-jawaban atas pertanyaan dirinya, jawaban seperti itu mampu menggerakkan hati Mello tentang '_Perlunya seorang teman_'.

"Dan, memang menyakitkan, kita dibuang oleh orang yang melahirkan kita ini, seperti sampah. Tapi, pada dasarnya, semua manusia itu membutuhkan kasih sayang, bukan penderitaan, iya, kan?" kali ini, Matt menatap Mello sambil tersenyum, berharap bahwa Mello mengerti apa yang Matt ucapkan.

"Tapi... Bagaimana jika, teman yang kita sayangi itu menghilang? Bagaimana?" ucap Mello lirih, sepertinya air matanya sebentar lagi akan meleleh.

"Tidak mungkin...! Hehe," Matt tertawa kecil.

Sejenak, keduanya kembali membisu, tetapi Matt sepertinya sedang sibuk membuat sesuatu di dekat semak-semak.

"Benarkah? Benarkah itu?... Kalau begitu... Bisakah, bisakah aku bertemu dengan teman seperti itu? Teman... Teman yang tidak akan hilang, teman yang selalu ada disisiku, teman...teman yang... Hiks..." bulir-bulir air mata Mello meleleh, membasahi pipi merahnya.

'_MENGHILANG_'

Sepertinya kau sangat ketakutan dengan kata-kata seperti itu. Benar, kan, Mello?

Tapi, kau pasti bisa menemukannya, Mello.

Teman, teman yang akan selalu disampingmu, selalu menjagamu walau tubuhnya telah rentan.

Teman, teman yang akan mengembalikan air matamu menjadi senyum.

**.**  
>Pluk...<p>

Sesuatu tiba-tiba melingkar di kepala Mello.

"Bisa... Bisa kok. Kita ini terjalin satu sama lain, membentuk sebuah lingkaran persahabatan yang tidak akan pernah putus, seperti itu." Matt menunjuk sebuah mahkota yang terbuat dari jalinan batang tanaman yang dihiasi bunga mawar putih kecil disekelilingnya. Mawar Putih, melambangkan kesucian dan kerendahan hati.

Mahkota bunga manis yang menghiasi rambut pirang Mello, membuat air matanya tertahan dan wajahnya memerah.

Mahkota... Mahkota itu, yang ia buat hanya untuk orang yang ia cintai.

Hanya untuk orang yang ia janjikan akan selalu disampingnya.

"Jangan menangis. Aku pasti akan selalu disampingmu!" Matt tersenyum penuh arti.

"Di-disampingku?"

"Ya! Untuk menyembuhkan sifat cengengmu itu, loh! Hehehe..."

"Uh..." Mello segera memeluk Matt dengan erat. Seakan mencegah dirinya untuk menghilang.

**.**

_**I'm holding back my tears, I promise**_

_**I have to be stronger than anybody**_

**. **

"Ma-maukah kau berjanji padaku?" air matanya kembali menetes.

"Apa?"

"Tolong... Tolong berjanjilah, untuk tidak meninggalkanku, dan tinggal disampingku, selamanya."

Itulah, permintaan terakhir dari Mello kepada dirinya.

"Baiklah, aku janji." ucap Matt tersenyum.

_**.**_

"Oh, ya. Mello, kau mau ini?" tanya Matt sembari menyodorkan sebungkus coklat.

"Co-coklat?" dengan ragu, Mello mengambil coklat itu dari tangan Matt.

_Tersenyum… Ia tersenyum._

_Tak lagi terlihat air mata disudut matanya._

"He he. Coklat itu enak. Kau pasti suka,"

"Terima kasih,"

_Bisakah… Kau mempertahankan senyumnya?_

**.**

_**I never let you go, forever**_

_**.**_

Janji... Janji tak boleh diingkari... Sebagai pengikat janji yang tulus itu, mereka saling menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan senyum kebahagiaan.

Dua pasang mata, saling menatap kelangit, melihat awan putih yang bergelayut. Dan salah satu pemilik sepasang mata itu berkata dalam hati, seraya mengucap doa,

"_Hatinya putih, seputih awan... Aku akan menjaganya, agar tidak menjadi mendung_,".  
><em><strong>.<strong>_

**.**

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_I need you by my side_

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

__**~: **_**FIN**_** :~ **

**~: **_**OWARI **_**:~  
>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>A/n:

**Akhirnya, fic abalnistajelekgaje yang super panjang ini selesai... =="**

**Tak tahu kah para readers? Bahwa butuh perjuangan besar nulisnya... Heuh.**

**Mulai dari ada sebagian penting yang keapus, jadi terpaksa nulis ulang... =A=" –gegulingan- asdfghjkl…**  
><strong>Anu… ngomong-ngomong, saya tak tahu persis dimana letak<strong>

_**Wammy's House**_**, meskipun saya udah pernah kesana #bah, jadi mohon maafkan kalau di **_**Winchester, Inggris**_** itu keliru (sankyuu buat nak joy a.k.a Athenne Thalia dan mbah Noct a.k.a Anoctynmous dah bersedia ngasih tau letaknya) ._.**

**Ohyaa, nanti niatnya sih bikin sekuel dari fic ini, sekuelnya tentang pas mereka udah dewasa... XDD**

**Nyoo, sapa yg mau sekuelnya angkat jempol kakinya! #plakplak!**

**Oke,**

_**R.I.V.E.W TIME**_**! **

**Yo yo, yang membaca harus tinggalkan jejak, yo yo! Tinggal pencet tombol 'ajaib' dibawah ini, anda bisa langsung **_**RIVEW**_** tanpa **_**LOGIN**_**, yo yo!**

**Chao!**

_**See ya in next fic**_**!**


End file.
